


I Miss You

by MurderBaby



Series: Dirty Hotel Room [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I don't know how else to tag this hbd killua, M/M, Masturbation, Selfies, Teasing, potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderBaby/pseuds/MurderBaby
Summary: The exquisite torture of realizing you miss him when his gorgeous ass is halfway around the planet.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops

Sleep could be a struggle even when things were going according to plan, and nothing in particular was on Kurapika's mind.

Things were not going according to plan, and Kurapika's mind had been swarming with worry for weeks. 

The weather outside was quiet as snow fell. It fell, and fell, and kept falling. It wasn't really a surprise, then, to get a message from Killua that their planned meeting at the hotel near the airport couldn't happen. Killua's flight would be delayed by at least a day. Kurapika would be traveling out of the city via airship by then. 

Two ships passing each other in the night.

Kurapika closed the curtain because the street lights made sleep nearly impossible. He clicked off the lights. He didn't even bother to use his bed. He grabbed a bundle of blankets, and pillows, and settled on the couch with a book and his reading light. 

The book was a dry recounting of economic policy. It should have been enough to at least convince him to close his eyes in boredom, but even interest rates and gross domestic product couldn't do it. 

His heart had been pounding inside of his chest, and when his phone jingled, it nearly jumped up and out of his mouth. 

"U up?"

Killua Zoldyck's smirking face sat next to the tiny sentence. It made Kurapika smile to see, even as he snorted when he anticipated the smart ass response to his answer.

"yes, can't sleep"

"miss me that much?"

Kurapika nodded. And then he shook his head. And then he set the phone down. And then he flipped it upside down, and slipped it under his blanket. 

He might as well admit that he did miss Killua. He missed the way his skin sizzled under the other man's hands. He missed the otherworldly and intense gaze the two shared. He blushed, and remembered snippets of heat and long, ragged sighs. 

His breathing had turned shallow, then, and his blankets were a little too hot. 

The phone beeped again, so he dug around in his lap for it. Instead of a text message, he saw a picture. 

Killua must have gotten his hair clipped short again. Close cropped to try and tame the wild waves in his white blond hair. The deceptively angelic pout Kurapika knew from Killua's childhood had melted away to reveal a stunningly handsome face. 

It was a face that meant the owner knew how stunning it was. The picture resembled the smirking profile picture, but painted with deep, dark circles under his bright blue eyes. Lips tweaked like they held back both a promise and a taunt. 

The phone buzzed again in Kurapika's hand.

"i miss u"

Kurapika clicked the phone off. He swung his hand down to set it on the floor, but the heavy thunk meant he'd tossed it down harder than he'd meant to. 

It was foolish to think that not looking at his phone, or that picture, meant he wouldn't see Killua's face anymore. 

Because, in reality, he saw Killua's face all of the time, now. 

Smug and satisfied as his almost sharp teeth flashed in his smile. The face shone in the moonlight over Kurapika's face in his memories, deep in the dark. Deep in the midst of lung bursting pleasure. 

Kurapika clicked off the remaining light. The darkness surrounded him in privacy, as if some peering eyes would witness his secret life. 

His secret heart.

The apartment always felt too hot, so Kurapika finally tossed off the remaining blankets. His skin burned like he was feverish. 

He pictured those blue eyes, deep, wide set eyes, peering up at him from between his legs. He didn't need to keep secrets from the world. His head and his body were keeping secrets from each other. 

His head forced his eyes closed. His hand slid up and under the hem of his shirt. He traced the muscles of his stomach, sighing.

The way Killua's arms and legs moved, long muscles that were quick and careful, were the inspiration then for Kurapika to spread his legs. He pulled his shirt up, and found his nipples. 

Killua's confident grunt meant he'd discovered something really enticing when he bit down on Kurapika's hard nipple. That's why, now, he had to squeeze his eyes even tighter closed as his fingers pinched his sensitive nipple. 

At first, it was those eyes looking at him with desperate, longing hope that made Kurapika lose his mind to his lust. He drowned in the power Killua lent him at night. Hard against his hard, and soft against his soft. It was brand new, to Killua, which made it all new to Kurapika again. 

But, it didn't take long for the tables to turn. The novelty changed hands. 

He could do more than picture it, he could remember exactly the way his body shivered as a long, sweeping pink tongue slid down his chest, and found his hard length curved tight against his belly. 

Kurapika pulled his top off, and realized his hands were shaking as he slid his pants and boxer briefs off of his hips. He kicked them free, bare to the quiet night of his lonely apartment. He shivered, from cold and from anticipation, and debated how to start to make use of his aroused, desperate body. 

_"You look so fucking good like that."_

Hissing, sibilant, challenging words filled his head. The memory accompanied a long, firm stroke up and down his cock. His own hand quickly moved to mimic the action, causing the quiet to shatter in ragged, pleading breaths. 

_"I want you just like that, okay?"_

It wasn't a question, it was a command, before Kurapika's body yielded, opened, and was filled with eager cock powered by seemingly infinite energy. 

Their nights had started with Kurapika taking Killua, all of him, and using him to get exactly what he wanted. It rocked him, deeply, to feel that resonate in the younger man like vibrations through metal. Killua wanted their borders to dissolve, wanted so desperately to please him. 

And yet, now, Kurapika wanted desperately to be pleasing to Killua. 

Full lips and big blue eyes closed. Teeth sinking into the pink of Killua's bottom lip as Kurapika's hips moved. It was just his own hand, this time, but he wanted Killua to watch. Imagined Killua sitting beside him, breathing him in, whispering his satisfaction. 

_"You're so fucking beautiful."_

His forearm covered his eyes, and then Kurapika had to bite the flesh of his forearm so he wouldn't scream. 

He came, and there was nothing nothing nothing else except for pale hands holding his, in his imagination, and whispered praise. 

He needed to clean up. It was filthy. He needed to erase the evidence of this.

But he didn't. 

First, he picked up his phone. He licked clean his hand, shivering at the rich taste of himself. He typed out the sentence slowly, with shaking fingers. 

"I miss you."

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again.
> 
> Happy birthday, Killua! Enjoy my sloppy left over fics, and not even Killugon! We contain multitudes. (PLUS THIS IS REALLY A KP FIC, BATTING A THOUSAND MXB!)


End file.
